(1) Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to an apparatus for assisting a human into and out of a chair, sofa or the like.
(2) Brief Description of the Prior Art
It is a known fact that, as the human body ages, ease of mobility becomes more and more difficult. In addition to the aging factor, mobility is often reduced or considerably impaired due to arthritic and other diseases affecting bone structure and muscle tissues. It is also known that changes in the weather, such as temperature and humidity variances, often times adversely affect a person's ability to walk, sit, or stand up.
It occurs quite frequently that such impaired or adversely affected individuals will have some difficulty in getting into and, particularly, getting out of a chair, sofa, bed, or the like. In dramatic situations, such individuals frequently require the assistance of another human in moving from one such position to another position, particularly, from a sitting position to a fully erect position. In effect, such person's center of gravity resists in combination with slow movements and lack of momentum or interferes with the movement of the body between such positions. In fact, the slower one moves between such positions, the more difficult it is to successfully and independently move from one such position to the other such position.
The present invention addresses the problems set forth above.